Forged by Pain
by Industrial Shockwave
Summary: In the beginning there is pain, which is soothed by the mother moments afterward, for Sunstreaker & Sideswipe, the moment was just to brief before the pain returned. Sorry for the pathetic summary. I'll think of a better one soon.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: _Transformers and all the characters belong to their respected owners, not me, but that'd be kinda cool. Other than that, the plot/story does.  
_

000+++000

Do you believe that a fleeting, head spinning moment can change everything? Being in a war you learn to believe it fast, I can testify to that. A split second decision can change the out come of a battle, determine whether that you come out victoriously or defeated for what ever is your side. It can decide whether someone lives or dies, whether someone is going to be changed forever, for the good or the worse.

If you don't believe, that's fine by me but I do. It was in the middle of a battle when it happened. It was raining hard and it was so dark we had to use our lights almost. I was exhausted from being chased after a Seeker; Skywarp. I had no more weapons on me except what comes naturally. My fuel reserves were starting to run low faster because I was damaged. The Decepticons had separated me from my team. I knew it. I had ticked off Skywarp from the last battle and he was out go get me now. Not the first time I've had someone after my head.

Finally I couldn't drive anymore because of the mud and rain that and I was trapped like a rat in a maze dead end, so I transformed. If I was going down today I was going to go down fighting. No one would suspect anything less. Before I had time to regain my bearings I had, not only one but two very large missiles coming straight at me with, I'm sure, more behind them that I couldn't see yet, there smoke trails following behind them. Talk about over kill. Giving a split second thought I dropped to the ground mud splattering everywhere, and in the next second the missiles collided with the rock face just above my head and before I knew it very solid, large rocks were falling down toward me.

Within our shared link, my brothers and mine, there were so many emotions suddenly rushing threw me I couldn't tell you all of them, I don't think I could if I tried.

I heard him scream my name both out loud and threw our bond. Within those moments my life was on a changing course and all it took was an audio ringing shot of a rifle.

I don't know how much time passed I didn't think to look honestly. The next thing I remember was silence; it was as if the world had literally frozen in time. Cliche I know but it felt that way. Then I realized it was still raining and coming down on my frame. Did you think I was going to tell you I died? Well honestly at that moment I was thinking it myself, wondering if I had finally joined the Matrix or whatever after life waited for me if there was one at all. This time though, if Primus exists, I guess he thought that I shouldn't meet the end yet. I'll thank him one day if so.

Lowering my arms from where I had - at some point put them over my head - and looked around. I spotted my brother running to me, rare concern and worry written on his faceplate in his own sort of way.

"Sideswipe!" he began as he sunk to his knees in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders tightly gripping them. On some other occasion he wouldn't have dared to do that, to vain for his own good, him dropping in the mud to his knees total disregard for his golden frame, told me enough that, yes, he was truly concerned. I knew, without a doubt I'd be hearing it later though. "Are you alright?" he asked loud enough only I could hear him

"Wha. . .What happened?" was the only thing that I could manage to come out of my mouth

I was still in shock at the time. Could you blame me?

In one click Sunstreaker was worried the next he had a pissed off look on his handsome faceplates. "You almost go killed you aft-head!" he bellowed slapping me upside the head

"Ouch! Hey!" snapping my hands up to nurse the new found dent on my helm he successfully knocked me out of my stupor. No pun intended. "I got enough dents, don't go addin' to my collection!" I snapped back at him

The sound of running footfalls came just in time before my brother and I erupted into an all out fight of some sort. Optics still narrowed Sunstreaker turned around one mud caked knee lifting off the ground while I just shifted where I sat, muddy legs sprawled out before me and watched a few of my team mates running toward us. I think I kinda looked like a little kid who'd just got caught playing in the mud when he wasn't suppose to be.

"Sideswipe?!"

It was Bluestreak who called who was running at the head of the small group. That was good ole Blue' for you. It took Sunstreaker and use a while to start liking the little mech way back when. It didn't take me nearly as long as Sunny did to warm up to him, but that was to be suspected. In the end the two of us finally did get along - Sunstreaker 'tolerated' him - the, at the time, youngling. We've been good friends ever since, taking in Blue' as a sort of little brother.

"We saw what happened! Are you alright? I was sure those rocks were going to fall and crush you, and I'm glad they didn't. It scared the slag out of me!"

I couldn't help but to laugh as the Datsun ran up beside Sunstreaker and I, I saw his optics scan me over quickly searching for any critical damage. The look of worry on his young faceplate was funny for some reason, I knew I shouldn't laugh but I couldn't seem to help myself. I ended up letting out a little chortle but other than that remained silent.

"Yeah, I'm good Blue'. All appendages 'counted for." Getting to my feet and spreading my arms out wide beside me showing that, indeed I had all my limbs. For once anyway.

"Question now; who fired 'at shot?"

The smile on my face vanished as I looked over at Jazz who'd been one of the mech's who'd arrived in the small group with Bluestreak. Dropping my arms I suddenly became somewhat serious again. I looked up to where Skywarp's missiles had impacted with the rock face where now a big gap was like someone had taken a bite out. Then I turned my gaze down to the ground around me. Little chunks of rocks scattered the ground nowhere big enough to do really any critical harm beside possible knock some one out for a bit.

"Yeah. . .no kidding" I muttered rubbing the back of my head felling a dent

The sound of engines caught our attention. Turning around, coming around the edge of the rock slop a few yards away was some more of the Autobot's. We watched them transform and stride up but my attention was elsewhere. I didn't realize at the moment that so was Sunstreaker's.

For some reason there was this feeling running through my systems like something was about to happen. I also knew a similar feeling was running throw my brothers' as well. No, that wasn't it but I couldn't figure it out that's all that I could recollect with the feeling. It was that feeling when you were alone somewhere and you felt like someone was watching you, waiting to slide up to you from behind while you didn't know it and put a knife to your throat or a gun to your temple. . .something. At the same time though, I didn't feel threatened but it didn't feel familiar either and that's what had me in a knot.

I felt Sunstreaker's presence from his side of the bond wrap around me. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was getting the same odd feeling it was and really wasn't liking it. 'Think we should say something?' I whispered over to him but got no reply from him. Naturally I glanced over at him. He was standing in that stance; optics narrowed to slits and deep frown on his faceplate. Well more than usual and only I would know the significance of it.

"What happened?" asked Bumblebee from somewhere behind me since I was still looking for something. What was I looking for? I don't know. "We saw the chase." He finished

"Yeah, Skywarp decided he wanted to get a bite out of my brother for what he did last week." Replied Sunstreaker not looking over at the little yellow bug.

Finally I felt that I could stop looking for what ever I was searching for so I leaned back and put my fists on my hips and turned my head to look over my shoulder at my brother. And at that moment I froze, no I didn't freeze I stopped and just stared past my brother. Sensing my emotions threw his side of our bond Sunstreaker double tacked back at me and stared at me few a few clicks before he followed my gaze behind him. I saw his back tense suddenly as he spotted it now, too.

I narrowed my optics and frowned and even though I was fixated on what I was glaring at I knew the others had picked up on my brother and I.

"I believe we found the culprit." I muttered

As on cue almost all the Autobot but a small handful drew their weapons with years of fighting and having to stay on their metaphorical toes. There seating a few yards away down the same path I had took on my run to get away from Skywarp sat, its frame close to the ground, was a obsidian black Lamborghini Countach looking innocent enough. We weren't going to be deterred that easily I can promise you that. In some less serious situation it almost reminded me of KITT(1. No, KARR(2 is a better example I guess.

From somewhere behind me I heard Prowl mutter something most likely to Optimus. ". . .I'm trying to hail him but I'm not sure if he is receiving my IFF data-burst."(3 I scowled

I watched Optimus Prime stride forward past me from the corner of my optics but remained where I stood keeping my optics on this newcomer. The butt of my own gun I think started to creak.

"I identify yourself." Prime called voice thick with calm, authority. "Are you friend or foe!"

It took us probably less clicks than it actually felt like before we got a reply and I have to say I started to feel slightly threatened by whom ever this shady character was. That and he were beginning to tick me off a little, or maybe that was tingles of Sunstreaker. Coming out of nowhere and not even coming forward with him self about what I don't care I just wanted to know who he was so I could blast him. I didn't know for sure but I was pretty sure he was the one who fired that round destroying the boulders that would have crushed me. I'd have to thank him first. Frag.

After a good few minutes and still no answer Prowl started walking forward to join our commander at his side weapon drawn in an I'm-not-going-to-shoot-but-I-will-if-provoked kinda way he often did. Just when Prowl was about to stop to Prime's right he stopped bluntly as the familiar sound of transformation echoed off the rock slops.

We all watched quietly at first tense and then slowly I felt my spark, I honestly don't know what it did, either speed up or slow down but there was this tightening feeling in my chest to my abdomen. I think it was my own nerves getting to me.

This new mech stood probably the same height as Sunny and I and just as imposing. His black frame glistened from the slight slivers of weak sunlight that was coming out of slowly parting clouds despite the rain that was still coming down.

"My apologies." The mech stated voice crisp "I mean no harm." bowing of his head in respect

I didn't realize I had walked up to my brother's side but I had. At about the same time, no the exact same time the mech's dark blue optics that looked like the sky at night only a tad bit brighter met mine. His optics, they were so strange yet at the same time so very familiar. You could almost see the history in them that he was a mech who'd seem too much in his lifetime and it was wearing down on him. At the same time though you could see a mech would didn't need to be reckoned with.

Then I realized as he put the rifle he had been holding to his back, it disappearing in subspace, as a ray of light hit its surface and hurt my optics I realized who he was. Why my spark was pacing in its chamber like an anxiety ridden beast waiting to get out of its cage. Why I felt the sudden suspected rage on Sunstreaker side of our bond.

". . .Brother. . ."

000+++000

notes:

KITT: (Knight Industries Two-Thousand) The black Trans-Am from the early 1980's TV show; _Knight Rider_.

KARR: (Knight Automated Roving Robot) Original prototype version for KITT, major antagonist in _Knight Rider_.

IFF: Identification; Friend or Foe.

Currently I'm having to use a different program other than Microsoft Word since it currently doesn't work since I got my desktop fixed. I apologize profusely for any grammar and format errors. I've caught as many format errors and grammar mistakes as possible, my spell check has also been changed because of the program so I'm having to do it basically manually. So far Firefox has done a good job at catching them. I've went back and re-read this several times just to make sure checking for further mistakes but I'm only human I could have missed some anyway.

Firstly I hope I made Sideswipe believable and not completely OOC. I know what his character is mostly like I find it hard not only getting into a head of a character but also first person pov. 1st pov isn't something I normally do but I wanna practice with it so I'll get better at 1st pov.

Yes, kind of cliche but when I start writing this it wrote itself for the most part. Sorry that is kinda short but consider more of a teaser for what else I have planned. Unfortunately I haven't gotten my mess straight with this so it could take a while. Just wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way. Hope you liked it nonetheless! It'll be getting more 'interesting' as we continue...I hope.

-iShockwave


	2. I

**Disclaimer**: _Transformers and all the characters belong to their respected owners, not me. Other than that, the plot/story does. Molten Flash belongs to yours truly.  
_

000+++000

_When he woke from recharge early on when most still where in recharge he prepared his siblings energon. Special nutrient filled small containers that were warmed for them just like they liked it. Usually when he woke he had to clean up the mess left over from the previous night, a mess not created by his brothers. Most of the time he left them in the care of a mech down the hall, although the mech wasn't always reliable for watching the two. Sometimes he did have to leave them in their small apartment with containers pe-fixed, which often got cold before their system's told them they needed fuel. They'd learn to not become greedy and ingest to much of their special energon for chance of becoming sick. He'd warned them once and like he predicted they had not listened. They had the second time._

_He came by the apartment for a breem or two about the middle of the cycle to check up on them and get his thing's for his classes, which lasted till about till the last monorail train went by a few block's over. He road on that one to get back home. When he'd get home he'd fix his brothers energon and give it to them, then instruct them to clean up and get into their shared room at their usual time. Before their co-creator got home. He hated leaving them unintended like that particular day but he couldn't afford a caretaker, nor would he ask his co-creator for currency. That was out of the question. The two where mischievous there was no doubt about that, but the two listened to their eldest brother within reasonable demand. Somehow they could sense the severity of some rule's and or demand's he laid down. He was grateful that they did but that day made no difference._

_They lived in the slums, the ghetto, something equivalent to the mellahs(1, you call them what ever you like, it was their home. . .unfortunately. He tried to get them, all three of them, out of the place. The little pay that he did get went to his brothers and keeping their apartment, and if enough was left it went to his studies. Before, he wanted to go into a career of engineering or something similar, he was good with his hands, and his grade's were decent. His instructor's often wondered why he didn't apply himself more, often saying he had such great potential. They didn't know why, made some coverup and he left it at that. He didn't like lying to them, several of them where genuily good mech's but that's the way he wanted it-the way it needed to be._

_"The maroon colored one please, with wing's."_

_The merchant behind the small counter gave him an odd look pausing for a moment to regard him with a raised optics ridge. In return he gave him a kind, small smile knowing what was going through the mech's processor._

_"It's for my little brother."_

_The mech's light blue optics rose a little as a knowing smile crossed his faceplate realizing something, which he also knew. On his day off, one of the rare one's, a few cycle's back he'd taken his brothers out to the near by plaza so they could get out of the apartment for a little while. Both had become a little agitated not mentioning irritable for being cooped up in the apartment for an extended time. Even though he'd never change his brothers that was one thing about them that he would for they got that from their co-creator. He knew his creator, mother, long enough to know he'd got his personality from her._

_On the way back home as Moon-I started to sink behind Iacon's 'civilian' towers they'd went through the merchants sectors. They'd somehow convinced him to go to one of the booth's and buy them some small treat's and that had been when his red dermal plated sibling, Sideswipe, had noticed what was behind the counter. He hadn't gotten it for him that day, which naturally had upset Sideswipe but he'd promise to come back and get it for him one day soon, and he didn't make promises he couldn't keep. So today, he'd gone back to find the booth and gotten his little brother what he wanted._

_It was just small enough to fit in Sideswipe's arms but big enough to be half as big as he was. It had soft fuzzy material resembling the outer coat to much similar creatures he'd seen in his text books from foreign planet's. It was of the feline nature but had a pair of white stubby wings on its back that seemed out of place against the inanimate creatures rust red 'fur'. Behind it was a long tail with the same white color fuzz at the end. Sideswipe didn't ask for much, well, that wasn't suspected from a sparkling anyway, an he'd ask for the rust red cat, so he got it for him. He'd gotten his credits that day and granted he had needed to go out and buy some programs for his studies and a few other necessities he had made his mind up that he'd get the cat. Final._

_He half way regretted his decisions later on._

000

He'd left the light's off in his room when he'd entered leaving nothing but a small lamp in the corner aglow. His optics, normally a faint palish blue, were now bright polygonal ominous object's illuminating his faceplate. Between his legs, sitting pretty much on the floor, was a small box its old worn lid propped up on the boxes side. Seating across Sideswipe's white thigh's was a small light blue mess thermal blanket, just as worn as the box on the floor. What had Sideswipe's attention was what was in his hands. It was the small stuffed animal from when he was a sparkling so long ago. The old stuffed creature was faded now, its stitches still, surprisingly, in place where it had been put back together on several occasion.

It had been vorns since he'd last brought the old box out and unlocked it to take what was inside of it out. It was like a time capsule holding memories from long ago that he'd _literally_ locked away. More for his own sanity than anything else. For the past twenty minutes he'd been rubbing his white thumb over the cat's stomach repeatedly but wasn't really paying any mind that he was doing so. Oh, how many memories thiat cat had that were his own, too. Most weren't good ones, the majority was bad, but he kept them all. He knew them all.

The old mess blanket that was lying against his thigh's was just as old and just as tattered. He remembered well how much and how often he had once sought out the comfort from the little thing. How many nights he spent with it.

A knock at his door made him jump. Thankfully no one else was present in the room with him to see him jump like he did. Quickly, like he was attempting to cover up his pranking material's, he slide the items back in their box, locked it, and slide it carefully as if it were a bomb into the crate. The crate's lid clattered loudly from its own weight as he lowered the lid. Making sure it was locked too he jogged the few steps to the door and opened it manually. There, standing on the other side was Jazz looking awkwardly stiff and somewhat serious.

Shifting on his hips Sideswipe wondered what could cause the Porsche to stand so stiffly it was just. . ._odd_.

"Hey, Jazz." He began lamely, "What's up?"

Watching the shorter mech shift on his own hip-plates Sides wondered if Jazz felt just as awkward as he was standing. Back straight, doorwing's stiff. What could get under Jazz's plating to get him into this much of a knot? Sideswipe had no clue.

"We need ya 'n Prime's office. Sunstreaker is bein' an aft an' Prime's kinda worried for the new mech's safety." That sounded completely awkward coming out of the black and Whites mouth as his stance.

Sideswipe would have laughed any other time but just really didn't feel like it and for once it he thought it didn't seem appropriate. He did smirk at that though. "Alright." Stepping out into the main rooming and heading toward the door. "I got cha. Don't worry if the two get into a brawl. Sunny wont kill him or anything." _I hope_, he finished to himself.

Sideswipe heard Jazz huff behind him as they headed out. "'At ain't much reinssurin', Sides. I swear ya can pure hear Sunny thinkin' of all the ways ta kill this new mech. Last I check no one 'ere's telepathic." He was completely serious, which actually got the red Lambo. to chuckle as he made sure the door to his and his brother's door was secure. "Yeah, Sunny can hold a grudge pretty damn nicelike if he want's. And it's Molten."

"Molten?" Jazz repeated, as if trying out the word. "Odd name."

"Yeah. Or Flash, I've heard him called that, too. Sunny and I don't call 'im that though." They were finally heading down the hall toward the Prime's office by now as he pondering on it. ". . .Molten Flash together, too."

Chortling, "'Ight. Interestin'. Why don't ya two call 'im 'Flash' for?"

The reply didn't come for a while leaving the two in a pregnant, pensive silence. Jazz wondered if he should have asked later or not at all. Slyly taking a larger step forward he caught the utterly serious expression on the Lamborghini's face. His immediate thought was that, no, he shouldn't have asked. That look; dark, forebroding, serious, and intent expression that was currently on Sideswipe's faceplate you only saw during battle. It was a look that could and _would_ probably kill. The third in command had seen it on occasion and knew it was usually didn't spell anything good.

The expression only lasted long enough for the saboteur to see it, then it was gone but he knew he had seen it.

"I. . ._really_ don't know." Sideswipe lied, he knew the reason, sort of, and to his luck and thankfulness Jazz didn't probe further, nevertheless somehow he new that Jazz knew he'd lied.

000+++000

_Mellahs_: not to be confused with mullahs. For info.; look it up on Wikipedia.

Here Breem is an 'hour', Cycle: day or orbital cycle.

Terribly sorry for how long this took to get up. One reason why: I've been preoccupied with other things and the other you can blame writer's block on. I had wanted more for this chapter but I figured I'd wait to post the next bit up, which hopefully means it wont take me nearly as long to get it up. I was going post this up Sunday but the sites login has been down. Secondly I got a question/opinion I'd like to ask:

I've got the general idea of what I want to do (still working on getting it down though, sadly) but I want to know what you peeps want. I want to focus on one of two parts of the story; the 'past' or the 'now' part. Where the twin's are actually going through getting 'reacquainted' with Molten or their sparkling years with him. I don't want people getting confused so I think it best to focus more on one than both. The next chapter is kind of already set but should be bendable to any decisions. And if anyone is willing, can someone be my beta reader? I'd be most welcome.

Anyway, thanks for any in-put and sorry for taking so long.

~iShockwave


	3. II

**Disclaimer**: _The usual; do not own etc.. With exception of Molten Flash who belongs to me._

000+++000

Walking into his commanders office, the tension in the room practically hit him in the face. He'd already sensed the negative emotions rolling off from his brother's side of their bond, he didn't need to ask why nonetheless. A frown descended upon his faceplate as he entered and quickly surveyed the room. Standing off to one side, back to him was the mech that was causing his brother to be so upset. That was putting it mildly mind you. He still just couldn't wrap his processor around what was happening, just, _not yet_.

Seating in a chair on the other side of the room, Prowl flanking his left, was Sunstreaker, a dark expression distorting his handsome face. Arms crossed tightly over his chest the yellow-gold mech looked like he wanted to maw something without prejudence. Or, perhaps, more correctly probably; with _utmost_ prejudence.

"Sideswipe. Glad you could join us," Prime stated from behind his desk. "Thank you for escorting him here, Jazz."

"No problem, sir." Responded Jazz, plopping himself down in another chair to Sunstreaker's right.

Both of them, refering to his brother and himself that is, had paid visits to Prime's office on more than one occasion in the past. Sometimes for mission debriefing or to be given punishment details. The later being more common. Granted, it was usually just him not Sunstreaker that was getting 'punished' for pranks since he was more often than not the culprit. For his brother was less 'thrill seeking' than he was.

Walking in this time was and would always be different.

His frame was mostly black with blue trim and some maroon here and there, just as he remembered last. When the light hit the dermal platting just so you could see some blue in the plating yet the armor was black, which was a distinctive quality. Stopping at the mech's left the two met each other's optics once again. They were the same dark yet palish blue as his and Sunsteaker's. Identical even.

"See, Sunny clipped you anyway," Sides began keeping his voice quiet yet trying to lighten the uncomfortable mood.

It wasn't bad but Sideswipe could see a visible dent and scrapped paint with a few yellow flakes on the mech's jawline left from Sunstreaker's yellow-gold paint.

Molten's lips twitched into a small grin, "Yes, he did. I suppose I deserved it."

That got a frown from the red twin, "Yeah, kinda." Raising his arm he gave the mech a light punch in the arm. "There's my payment." The two grinned.

A grunt behind them drew everyone's attention to the still infuriated yellow-gold mech seating in the chair. The light mood Sideswipe had brought with him in the room dissipated like a ballon with its carbon-dioxide let out.

"I can't believe that's all you're going to give him. He deserves _more_ than a dent in the face!" To the fuming mech's right, Jazz leaned forward, his visor dimming told him he had narrowed his optics behind the glass. "You were always _too_ forgiving of his wrongs, Sideswipe."

Out of the edge of his optic Sideswipe watched the mech beside him as his optics flickered before turning his head away. Molten's optics alone were enough to tell his brother's words had struck a wound. Deep down Sideswipe knew his brother was right, he was to forgiving. . .at least to his brother. But he also knew how hard his brother had worked. Now that he was older he understood. They'd all done wrongs, but when it came to family, they'd always be family. It had been millenia since he'd last seen Molten, it just seemed to insignificant now. Seeing the effects of Sunstreaker's words made his spark burn.

"Oh shut the frag up!" He snapped suddenly, cutting the air like a razor and catching the other by surprise. "He's our brother, Sunstreaker! We haven't see him since a few vorns after the war started! Personally, right now, I don't care what he did to use. . ." Here his anger dissipated out and as he continued his words softened to a hushed tone. ". . .I'm just glad he's still functioning. I'll be angry with him later, alright?"

The sudden gasoline-fuelled anger from his usually laid back, mild tempered other half stunned Sunstreaker for a moment. Recovering, he huffed, sat back, and said nothing more. Letting out a sigh Sideswipe turned and caught a faint smile on his brother's faceplate before Prime began again after a few moments.

"So, Sideswipe, this mech, Molten," Gesturing to him, "Is indeed your brother?"

"Please don't say you're triplets." Rumbled Ironhide from where he was leaning with his back against a wall to Sideswipe's right; Prime's left. There was a collected chuckle from the two along with Jazz.

It was Molten who replied to the older mech's query. "Yes sir, he is my brother." Looking up at Ironhide. "My younger brother." Ironhide let out a sigh, scratching the ridge of his olfactory and looking the other way muttering to himself.

"From your. . ._argument_ with Sunstreaker earlier I've gathered you left. May I ask what happened?"

This obtained both the twin's attention, immediately. From his left Sideswipe waited, giving his undivided attention to his eldest brother. This was what the two had been waiting for since, well, ever, it seemed like. From over their shared sibling-bond Sunstreaker felt, and ignored, the sudden anxiousness yet excitment from his twin. He, too, was anxious but not excited and far from thrilled at the moment. There was nothing but parcial pensive tension in the room.

"I. . .got involved with the wrong people." Molten began quietly. "It seemed the harder I tried to get out of the hole I had found myself in, I just kept taking two steps backward and one forward. I knew my brother's were safe. Sunstreaker was about to get a significant, paying offer and Sideswipe; a profitable deal." Both the stated mech's jaws dropped obviously stunned at the news. "So I made myself. . .disappear."

Coming out of his stupor Sideswipe shook his head more to clear it than to get his thoughts in order. "You mean you. . .you were behind that?"

"I helped influence its happening, yes."

Standing there slightly stupified Sideswipe could clearly still remember when he'd made that sale. _That sale_ had helped spark his merchanting career bringing it to new height's and making him known. Not mentioning it not only gave him enough to buy a decent apartment with some left over. Molten had helped that happen? For Sunstreaker, a striving, _starving_ artist who just needed a break, he'd gotten one in a big way. That moral commission changed everything for him and his name. His art had been in the same towers Mirage had once lived in. That alone meant and said something.

Sunstreaker abruptly stood and left the room in haste without any futher word. Sideswipe could feel the traces of uncertainty wrapped around thinly of heated anger and numerous other emotions from his brother's side.

The others in the room he had left behind watched him leave without protest. "I suspected he'd react something like that. Better than the alternate I suppose." Muttered Molten turning to face Prime's desk, looking at the floor. Sideswipe just stood there not knowing what to say or do for the moment. What else was there, let alone to say?

000+++000

_Notes_:

Got to thank 3LWOOD for helping me in editing this chapter a bit for me. Much thanks, friend!

And of course, have to think my reviewers, favers and alerters and general viewers. Thank you, means a lot! Really.

This was actually the extention from the last chapter but after some debating dropped it...so now this chapter is increduably short saddly. Still hoping to hear some ideas as to where you ppl what that to go, 'kay. I've got a few random chapter written up of the twins and their brother's past but I don't want to randomly stray...well, if you people are content with 'straying' then I'll probably be content too.

~iShockwave


	4. Guardian

**Disclaimer**: _I only own Molten Flash, Invo, and the story/plot. _

0000_  
_

_"Brain fried tonight through misuse_

_Through misuse, through misuse (Brain fried tonight through misuse)_

_You can't avoid static abuse_

_Abuse, abuse (You can't avoid static abuse)_

_Without these pills you're let loose_

_You're let loose, you're let loose (Without these pills you're let loose)_

_Stand up, get out, no excuse_

_No excuse, no excuse (No excuse, no excuse)_

_What's that coming over the hill_

_Is it a monster? Is it a monster?"_

-'Monster' by The Automatic

0000+++0000

"Brother slow down!" Called a slightly high pitched voice. "I can't keep up!"

Pausing, panic still wrapped along with horrifying fear and anxiety Molten came to a halt in the alley way and turned back to one of his little brothers who'd been trailing behind him. Mentally cursing himself for getting carried away, he should have none that his strides were longer easily carrying him further but his processor was still in a frenzy. What happened only a few breems ago was still fresh in the older mech's processor it was still fresh along with the throbbing dent on the side of his faceplate It was still tailing him to get away that flight was the most logical of choice rather fight. Kneeling down to one knee he held out a large arm for his pale yellow brother. He glanced toward the sky for a moment -he could feel it in his knee joints: there was storm coming and coming fast. It wasn't every day that it stormed on Cybertron but when it did you didn't want to be caught in it let alone outside.

Making sure his brother was secure against his side and in his arms, he turned to look down into his other arm. Molten gripped his still quiet recharging other little brother a little tighter still afraid he was going to lose him even to some force that he couldn't control. Sunstreaker gripped his small digits between some panels in his brother's side and pressed his foreplate against it systems panting and heaving. Molten frowned, more to himself; Sunstreaker couldn't take anymore running without rest.

Heaving out a deep heavy sigh just wishing his systems and processor would calm down so he could think. He was much older than his brother's, much more mature and knowledgeable, but right now he just felt like a panic stricken fool who didn't know right from left. It was the undeniable, unadulterated fear that was within him like some slick monster that had made his body a new home wrapped around his frazzled internals. But it wasn't fear for himself, but fear for the two being most precious to him currently in his arms.

Very well sensing his brother's inner turmoil, Sunstreaker guessed, he had yet to realized his emotions where still wide open to the still conscious twin sparkling.

"Brother. Where we goin'?"

Neutral gold optics turning back down, Molten watched as Sunstreaker slide his small fingers of hand into his larger hand and squeezed them as tightly as he could as he looked up at his brother with the other. Frowning Molten gripped Sunstreaker's hand back in reinsurance whether for his self or for his brother he wasn't sure. Right now he wasn't sure of anything.

"I. . .I don't_ know_ Sunny," stated sparkling frowned but said nothing of it.

A slight change in the air pressure around them made Molten tense and gaze back up at the black sky, which made the little sparkling in his arm shudder and curl up closer to his brother's dark frame. Clenching his jaw, Molten's processor spun violently trying to find something, anything to protect his brother from the storm. He didn't care about himself, his brother's were far more important than his own well being right now. Glancing around down the alleyway, he finally spotted something that could be of some use.

Heaving out sigh that made Sunstreaker shudder as warm air touched his frame, Molten jogged down the dark alley brother's secure against his chestplates. Coming to a stop and knelling back down, he put Sunstreaker on his own pedes and with care he put Sideswipe down, who was slowly coming to, so Sunstreaker could tend to him while he worked putting up what would be their cover. At first, Sunstreaker wasn't sure what his older brother was doing exactly but gradually realization came to him. Within a few minutes Molten had an old thin metal sheet up on props that were two old rusted crates. Turning to brothers he motioned them over, Sunstreaker leading his brother. Making sure the two were well out of the reach of the rain that anytime now was going to come falling from the skies, Molten leaned back a gave his brother's a stern look.

"You both stay here and _don't go anywhere _you understand," he sated, voice as firm as he could get it at the moment. Turning to the dull yellow twin. "Sunstreaker, I know I don't have to tell you to watch after your Siders." The dull yellow mechling nodded his head face scrunched with determination. Despite that, it didn't hide his slowly rising fear.

Biting his bottom lip Molten made his decision then and there gazing of the two small forms he cared about so much. Sunstreaker watched with slight astonishment at all the emotion that swept over his older brother's faceplate with in seconds. The inner turmoil was still there. In these past few breems Sunstreaker had never seen his brother, his guardian, in the state he was in. Normally calm, collected and able to easily contain his expressions that portrayed his emotions so easily behind a one way mirror. He watched carefully as a small black and gray object was desubspaced and handed to him to take but. . .but he _couldn't take it!_

'_A gun?!'_

"Sunstreaker," Sky blue optics looked up into aqua ones "I've never wanted to do this,. . .but I know I can trust you. Take it."

The back of his optics suddenly started to hurt, as did his chest. Shaking his head harshly. "N—"

"I know you don't want to but its for your own good. I'll be back for you as soon as the stops. I promise."

Sunstreaker stared up as his brother, coolant building up at the seems of his optic lenses. Looking down at the unmoving object seating falsely innocent, after a moment he let his arm rise only to hover over the black device. He thought he'd _never_ see anything like it again after that incident a few deca-cycles ago, yet, here was his brother_ giving_ him one. The same mech who'd lectured them about _touching _one, which was completely contradicting his own stern words. Biting his lower lip, much like his older brother had, with a shaky black hand he took it around its handle, using his other hand to hold it up by its nozzle. Heaving in a shaky intake Sunstreaker suddenly felt a different kind of confidence seep into him as he gazed back up at his brother. He _wasn't_ going to be scared anymore. He was going to be strong for his brother's; like Molten was for them. Sunstreaker watched his brother optics soften as a faint also soft smile crossed his gray faceplate as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the pale yellow sparklings foreplate and then one on Sideswipe.

Just as Molten was to lean back Sunstreaker gripped a hold on his brothers neck in a hug with his arm that was still free. Molten smiled faintly as he heard his little brother utter something quiet into his audio before releasing him.

"The safeties off so be careful. I'll be back before you know it."

Before the dole yellow sparkling knew it his older brother, his _guardian_, was gone and about the same time there was a loud clap the made Sunstreaker jump and impulse grab hold on his brother. The despised object in his lap slide to one side with a light clatter and stayed there. Finally, spark settling back down into his chest cavity, with a quick once over of his brother Sunstreaker looked out of their little cover. Red rain was coming down making things hiss as rust and acid mixed together in a violent mixture. There were only three little holes in the metal roof that allowed acid to drip through but it didn't come close to either of them.

0000

Slowly his systems started coming back online but Sunstreaker was a bit reluctant to wake and face the world once again. The noise is what made him look up and around or the lack of it. There was dripping sounds hitting the thin metal sheet over his head that quickly started getting on his nerves. Feeling something shift around his arm, looking back to his brother Sunstreaker looked over him to make sure he was all right and whole, he was and that satisfied the awake sparkling. He was still resting soundly a tight almost possessive like grip still around his right arm while he had his head propped against his dole yellow brother shoulder. Beside the dripping noise and the sound of the city slowly coming back to life everything was quiet.

"Sunstreaker?"

Snapping his head around peeking around the edge of the crate to gaze down the alleyway Sunstreaker felt relief run with a rush through his systems seeing his big brother jogging down it. As his brother finally got to their little shake knelling down smiling with relief himself. Sunstreaker could see a few gray spots where the acid from last night had penetrated his armor but had been filled in. Molten's armor was thick in most places but even the armor wasn't strong enough to rest from acid rain. No longer able to hold back his giddiness of seeing his brother back Sunstreaker pushed his arm out of his vise-like grip and literally propelled himself at his brother's dark frame. Sideswipe grunted falling over waking up but seeing Molten back he scrambled up and followed his brother's action.

"Where'd you go?" Sunstreaker asked as Molten picked up Sideswipe gently placing him in his arm. "The same place your going." Before Sunstreaker had time to protest or ask questions he was seating in the protective grip of his brother's arm.

Nether of the two sparklings knew much of how to tell time yet but knew that there was such a thing as it. Sunstreaker looked up at the sky and saw that even thought it was still mostly black but now he could see there were slight hints of other colors forming out of the blackness. It was early hours of the cycle. The current quietness of the city was also an evident sign.

Turning down a few blocks Sunstreaker watched were his brother was taking him in silence fully trusting the larger mech.

"Brother?" Both Molten and Sunstreaker looked toward the previously silent mechling.

Head finally lifting off his chest blue optics coming on Sideswipe was rubbing his optics with his left hand. Sighing, Sunstreaker leaned over faint smile on his face and laced his fingers with his twins. Smiling to himself Molten looked back up as he continued walking down the street trying to keep any optics off of him and his cargo. Coming up to another alleyway once again he slide his frame into the narrow passage a sudden feeling of shuddering dampness. Ignoring the feeling he pressed till finally getting to the end and slide out to a small area illuminated by a dull yellow light.

"What is this place?" muttered Sunstreaker pressing against his protection not liking the place they'd come.

His bond with his little brothers weren't as strong as the one the twins share with each other but Molten still had a bond with the two nonetheless. He could feel the uneasiness of the dull yellow twin. Sideswipe, even though he didn't voice his concerns, Molten could feel his uneasiness as well. Coming up to one of the few shadowed doorways that could be seen around the place, knelling down Molten placed them both at the bottom of the stairs. Giving them the command to not move he left their sides and went up to the door. With a quick knock checking over his shoulder as he waited afterward for the, probably once black now gray, door to slide open. The twins watched with caution yet slight curiosity as the large frame opened up, pale light gaped out over them to show an old mech with a stern faceplate.

He stood a few heads above Molten, his frame was worn at the edges and joints with a few dents here and there but other than that seemed to be holding up decently. For some reason Sunstreaker felt his tanks become squeamish at the mechs hideous paint job. It consisted of an odd green, blue, gray mixture that looked like he'd gotten the inspiration from some organic feces, but that was his opinion.

All considering the mech didn't look like he was necessarily bad guy, but the twins had long ago stopped trusting anyone but Molten.

The two sparklings couldn't hear what words were exchanged between the two older mechs but when the talking stopped Molten stepped aside to let the elder get a look at them. What he saw was two small mechlings that held a similar mold. The slightly dull maroon one with light blue optics looked like slag, no, worse than that, his small black hand was laced with his companion. And of his dull yellow friend, sibling most likely, didn't look as bad but his pale blue optics said everything. He old mech could tell even from here he was going to be a force he probably really wouldn't care much to bother with. Now that he took notice of it, the three had nearly the same shade of optic color. Peculiar.

Letting out a puff of warm air through his vents the old mech took a step back and to the side and nodded into the building in a motion that said 'whatever'. Seeing this Molten scurried down the stairs in slight haste for his brothers before the old mech changed his mind. He didn't need that now.

0000

Leaning with his back against the wall Molten watched –Invo- as the old mech worked on something that he was doing not out of silent caution or weariness. He'd been idly chatting with the older mech previously but other than that no words were shared beyond that. Invo reckoned it was just the younger mech subconsciously seeking out comfort of an elder. He didn't pry, it wasn't his business after all, but he knew this mech despite his height was still very young probably with only a few vorns between him and his siblings. Naturally the old mech had gotten curious and had asked as to why the little dark red one was sporting a nice dent in his midsection but he received no answer that enlightened him. The only thing Molten had said was that he needed to be tended to. Luckily for Molten the old mech didn't pry any further and offered to check him over to make sure there wasn't any internal damage that could prove at the least painful in the future.

Just like with Molten, Sunstreaker was keeping a close optics on what this strange old mech was doing to his brother. He really didn't care whether it was rude or not, though Invo seemed oblivious of the pale ones glares as he worked. If it wasn't for his older brother's presence and not seeming to bothered (or at least not showing it) what the old mech was doing. That didn't mean he was moving away from his twin or that he had to like it.

At last after a good while tinkering with the red twins abdomen the old mech let the little one sit up who both admittedly surveyed the work on middle. Sliding closer did the same. The whole time Molten had been seating on a stool not to far away watching and keeping vigil. For whatever reason his nervous hadn't been as tight as they would have been some other time. It did bother him slightly that he felt so at ease with this old mech touching his brother. For whatever reason he felt that he could trust him that he meant not harm. Perhaps there really where some nice people left in the world.

Standing, his older model frame creaking slightly, he produced a mesh cloth to clean his black hands. The boy would be all right, that he was sure of. He was made out of some stern stuff for one so small.

"Your brother, Sideswipe was it, will be fine. Just needs some rest and energon in those empty systems of his."

Molten nodded his head, "Thank you. We're in your debt."

The old mech shrugged a shoulder and turn on his heel and headed to the next room. "Eh, don't worry about it."

Sparing a quick glance back at his brothers he followed the old mech into the next room where he was now standing over an odd-looking energon maker of some sort. He didn't ask about it his processor spinning some something else. ". . .I wish I could repay you for what you've done for my brothers and I. We—"

"Their twins aren't they."

Molten halted. Invo didn't have to look up to know that the young mech tensed as if it was a natural, automatic response. It was all he needed to know to satisfy his suspicions.

He continued to work as Molten clenched his fists and looked down at the floor. "A single spark that _splits_, said to be a bad omen. There are many legends, myths about them. Some say their just freaks of natures. Unexplained phenomenon." Invo quieted and before Molten knew what happened he had a mug of energon placed in front of him like an offering of peace. Perhaps it was. Looking up at the old mech he was greeted with a kind old, knowing smile a mech only like Invo could possess. It made him thoroughly confused. "It's alright. Cool your circuits kid, I'm not a superstitious mech." Molten watched, confused, as he walked back out the room.

Turing around and walking to the threshold on the door that the other had just exited he looked out into the larger living area where Invo was knelling down to get optic-to-optic level with his brothers. He watched quietly from the doorway as his two brothers stared at the two small mugs. It had been a while since anyone had treated them with such kindness; neither of them were quite sure what to do. With an glance up at their brother and with a reassuring nod the two sparklings took the small individual cups in their hands reluctantly. Sunstreaker watched quietly as his brother put his own cup to his olfactory sniffed it and took a sip. Seeming satisfied Sideswipe put the small cub to his lips against this time taking a larger gulp. His systems humming in approval.

Frowning Sunstreaker turned back to his own cub to study it for a moment. Still standing over them Molten watched his pale yellow brother while Invo had moved off a bit toward a door frame to watch with silent amusement. Heaving in a intake Sunstreaker shuttered his optics tightly and took a large gulp of the liquid ignoring Sideswipe's giggle at his caution. As soon as the light pink liquid squeezed freely through the belt at the top on his tank within his inner works his systems seemed to sigh in relief. It wasn't till then that the pale yellow sparkling realized how empty he had really been. Both the twins eventually emptied their small cubes dry.

0000+++0000

_Notes_:

_Vorns_: equivilant to 83 some earth years.

_Deca-cycles_: around three weeks (IDW 'verse).

Cool. Somehow I surpassed two thousand and straight in to three thousand plus words. Trust me, I'm sure the original draft for this chapter probably wouldn't have come close to three thousand.

I've been working on this gradually between other things. Obviously this is showing passed events other than what the three previous chapter's have been going on about. Me I'd consider it more of a filler because right now I'm not much sure how I want to continue from where the last chapter ends. But don't worry I have more planned, most likely continuing to focus on the three's past. Molten obviously had a large roll that's being played out here but I am trying to focus on more of the twins struggle because the whole reason why I'm writing this is for them.

The paragraph where Sunstreaker takes Molten's pistol is just one turning point of the twins life. . . .just thought I'd point that out:)

~iShockwave


End file.
